


仲夏苦

by LenoreZeppelinPage



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoreZeppelinPage/pseuds/LenoreZeppelinPage
Summary: 普兰页普兰视角第一人称吉米页单方面性转
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant





	仲夏苦

有船员打捞海鱼，收起网来，却发现只裳凤蝶尸体黏在渔网一角。一只自寻死路的蝴蝶，溺毙在颠簸海浪里。它摇曳金色翅膀，划破我虔诚眼眶，让涌出的腥热血液洗涤我过往脏污。

我从未猜想过，再与佩姬相逢，竟是在一艘驶往印度的邮轮上。一等舱的上流阶级社交将我折磨得苦不堪言，金钱至上的豺狼都伪装成衣冠楚楚的绅士，色欲熏心要粉饰成钟情示爱。我索性溜去三等舱甲板透口气，却恰巧，遇暌隔多年的她。已经是七月中旬，佩姬却仍似过冬，用廉价的亚麻披肩层层裹住自己，只露出点苍白肌理，颜色干滞，犹如不新鲜的鱼腹。她或许又重拾流食减重法，纤细得不正常，薄薄一层皮肉贴敷骨骼。较她憔悴模样更显眼的，是她隆起孕肚，肿胀如氢气球。让人怀疑她难承担那重量，轻易将腰肢扭断，如同折断一只细茎蔷薇。显而易见，她又结了婚，任由丈夫低劣的基因玷污子宫。我满腔愤慨，却无可奈何，千万种表达在唇齿间搁浅，也只能悻悻然收敛。我故作讶异地同她打招呼，纷纭往事都随这句话冰融，“佩姬小姐。”

佩姬倒真吃了一惊，他乡遇故知的俗套情节发生在自身。相逢前局促，她羞怯地拢了拢披肩。宽大披肩更衬她清瘦，揽过她肩头，仍绰绰有余垂下几寸，受海风鼓动，贪婪舔舐佩姬手臂，亲吻她内陷肘窝。她回应我，一如从前，嗓音涂抹蜂蜜，“原来是普兰特先生，好久不见。”

“确实好久未见。”我假意寒暄，却只潦草几句葬送了对话。我曾愿将心尖热血剖来煨热泪。可事到如今，多一字都嫌太累赘，沉默反最显珍贵，不如闲言相对。漫长白昼在仲夏总是难以日暮，昏沉夏日熏得我似心如汤沸。夜风无意作情歌，缓缓吹拂，抛磨缄默。飘然之间，我已难辨这份发自心底的爱慕。

大约是克洛托故意作弄，命运线缠绕，而我和佩姬注定纠缠不休。我再次恳切地，道出那句曾重复过多遍的话语。而那个狠心的黑发女人，一如既往地拒绝了我。即使她已枯萎似枝头衰叶，澄绿眼波也浑浊，不复往昔美貌。可她依旧高傲，抚摸着饱满的肚，仿佛里面正孕育的那颗受精卵，早为她加冕。正如她青春时，惯性轻蔑地踏碎追求者真心，碾碎颗腌橄榄般轻易，一片片插在高脚杯口，权作修饰。即便如此，听闻她美貌盛名而来的男人们，像嗅着血腥味寻来的鲨鱼，络绎不绝，排成队列能直至康沃尔。伦敦城当时没一位名媛能夺去她风头，她们总以嫉愤口吻谈起她名字，同仇敌忾，“佩姬，那个佩姬。”

那个艳绝过大半个伦敦城的佩姬，我魂牵梦萦的佩姬。原先过惯骄奢生活，钟爱开司米的佩姬，如今却在三等舱，只披着条麻布。而她无名指处，只套着圈寒酸的银指环，连枚像样的戒指也没有。我像是误食了粒苦杏仁，苦涩滋味翻涌在我舌苔，又充盈尽大脑。我忽然很想抽支烟，又顾念着她现今是孕妇，闻不得烟味。于是我颤抖着背过身去，借指尖燃起的火，去安抚喉头咽下的涩，“佩姬小姐，只要您愿意，我可以给您更好的生活。”

“对不起，普兰特先生，您的确是个善人，可是我不爱您。”她的回答，属实意料之中，怪我希冀太多，贪得无厌。

“佩姬小姐，难道您就爱如今的丈夫吗？”

她像是听到了什么荒谬笑话，“我早就离婚了，因为他忍不了我出轨。肚子里这个，是偷情来的种，足足五个月，早打不掉了。”语调轻描淡写。

“那您为什么不肯接受我？”我决意问个清楚，仿佛要将人生前二十年的苦楚都倾诉。

佩姬没有回答，竖起左手食指抵住唇瓣，作了个噤声动作。我恍然发觉自己逾越界限，连声道歉。面对佩姬，我竟抛去稳重姿态，又变回那个莽撞笨拙的青年，一旦受挫就口不择言。

“爱仅是死生中最漫长的一瞥，我也仅是您人生里瞬眼光景。普兰特先生，您无需介怀。”她说得轻巧，殊不知我心里汹涌波涛，胜过无际洋海。我如何不介怀？但我这次学足伪装本事，“没关系，您无需愧疚。我心甘情愿，仅凭这一瞥，就消磨此生。”我从不怨怼她凉薄相待，只责我不够好，没资本使她倾心。仿佛我还是当年那个斯塔福德的穷小子。

离开家乡斯塔福德郡前，父亲担忧我被大都市伦敦的繁华迷了眼，屡次告诫我，“千万不能沾染上情爱这种害人东西。”他宁愿我完成学业就返回斯塔福德，找份安稳工作，再娶个温柔淳朴的女孩，平庸度日。我原本也是这样构想，但事与愿违。

那是个再普通不过的夏日，聒噪蝉鸣盘旋于橡树林。我无心将好天光浪费在乏味书本，同友人结伴寻找乐子，混入一座正举行婚礼的教堂。我们藏匿在最后一排，尽量不教别人识破我们身份。可这场婚礼女主角推开门一瞬，我就此堕落成最卑劣可耻的罪人。她是阿尔卑斯山巅最圣洁的一捧雪，被人采撷，盛放于塔夫绸婚纱里。她的婚纱是伦敦时兴的款式，特意显露羸弱身形，仿佛展翅的蝶，伶仃扑入人海。丘比特拉满弓弦，不偏不倚射中我心脏。祂箭镞涂抹满爱欲毒素，已然遍布我五脏六腑。等牧师念完冗长的礼词，宣布两人正式结为夫妻后，我不忍再目睹她和丈夫的无间亲密，趁众人不注意，扯着友人落荒而逃。

可相思交织困成天罗地网，我插翅难逃。我又回到那座教堂，牧师望向我，“普兰特先生，您是否愿意迎娶身边这位女士做你的妻子，与她同度神圣的婚姻生活，无论疾病还是健康，或任何其他理由，都爱她，照顾她，尊重她，接纳她，永远对她忠贞不渝直至生命尽头？”我尚未回答，他又发问，“佩姬小姐，您是否愿意嫁给身边这位先生成为您的丈夫……” 我才发觉自己身侧竟是佩姬，我却顶替白日那新郎位置。原来是梦，居然是梦。我没能再入眠，连看窗隙洒落的月光，都像她。

再寻机会同佩姬相逢并不难，随意一打听就了解。她流言蜚语飘满伦敦，我仅凭耳闻就悉知她过往经历。多少男人因她婚姻心碎，我只是其中一位。自幼受到的教诲警醒我，不应悖道德伦理插足她婚姻。我只能将其抑下心头，试图效法华兹华斯，写些疯狂炽热诗歌，宣泄难言情愫。可我终究不是他，笔下诸多广袤的字可供选，却用无头无尾语句涂抹纸面，连我自己也生厌。丘比特箭镞仍插在我胸膛，辗转刺痛着，来去如诗行。谁能教我摘下搔痒难愈的月色？

不日后慈善舞会，传闻她会携丈夫到场。我自然西装革履赴宴，只愿再一窥月白。即使我来伦敦已久，还是不明这类慈善舞会目的，不都是千篇一律，贵妇人们借行善由头争奇斗艳。末了再故作怜悯，抿口香槟感慨时势艰难。男人们也一样，身侧女伴是赌桌砝码，更是他们玩弄于鼓掌的珍宝。淑女们将珠宝佩戴于手颈，绅士们将珠宝挽在身旁。而佩姬一入场，他们全沦为输家。我庆幸她丈夫缺席，使我认输姿态体面些。有好事者发问她丈夫去向，佩姬只含糊搪塞，不愿提及详情。我疑心他们感情存隙，竟莫名鼓起胆气报出姓名，邀佩姬共舞。她饶有兴致地应允，似暗藏心思。待两人在舞池里旋转过又一周，佩姬才缓缓发难，“普兰特先生，我似乎见过您。”

她所说的，自然是婚礼那一面了。我那时却是不请自来，如今难辩白，只得慌张掩饰，编造谎言。“您在说笑，我们素未谋面。”

“是吗？您看我的眼神，实在算不上清白。”留声机里悠扬老旧唱腔，压过我震耳心跳。我转瞬被她逼入死巷，四面筑高墙，难伪装从容假象。

佩姬见我羞愧烧红耳根，反而莞尔，“或许是我认错人了。”我才蓦然觉察她性格，与传言里羞涩模样相异。此刻她无常又乖张，将我稚拙把戏尽数纳入眼底，逗乐宠物狗般，欣赏我窘态。 “或许吧。”我收敛神色，转身欲走。我话未出口，她却预知般挽留，“普兰特先生，您愿意同我一起，去外面走走么？这里闷得很。”我自是不争气退让，自投她罗网。

这家主人不知是哪位伯爵，受了东方文化影响，一座六角亭突兀立在花园中央。佩姬在屋内跳得酸痛，又至花园踏月散步，见了个歇脚处，当然要停驻。想落座，但手足无措。离远些生疏，靠近些窘迫。女士优先的优良传统发挥作用，佩姬夺过主动权，拉我一同坐下。于是气氛愈发尴尬暧昧，我们仅咫尺远近，彼此心跳清晰可闻，连呼吸也缠绵。再皎洁的月亮也经不起我枯燥反复的赞美，我们只好怔怔望月，默然相对。佩姬却遽然倒伏我肩膀，贴近我耳畔，“普兰特先生，您可真是无趣。” 我循着声音扭过头去，她哪里在抱怨，分明是蓄意蛊惑。月华倾泻于佩姬磁玉似面颊，更衬媚态。她眼睫一落，揉不开珠灰，暮霭迷蒙。仲夏的月亮本不是诗人钟意的那轮，而独属于情人。我求天上月不得，索性渴求怀中月芳泽。而月亮垂怜于我，诱我将她摘下，窃取滚烫一吻。

自那夜后，我总是挑选她丈夫不在家的日子上门拜访。即使再高尚的学究，也难抑制龌蹉思想。关于我们的风言风语，霎时似藤蔓爬满铜窗。我像个自我欺骗的孩童般迷惘，报复性地埋进佩姬身体，企图将倒影中她丈夫轮廓抹去。她喘息着抗议，像延颈歌唱的鸠，音符都变作一道道血痕，划在我肩背。鸦发落隙，暗香弥漫，她不动声色，诱我病入膏肓。我们不再留心分寸，依唇舌共沉沦。更无畏振翅是否沾染泥淖，不如同登极乐，挣脱神魂躯壳，把爱意揉进怀抱最深。我吻去佩姬额角滚落汗珠，热忱许诺种种，却温存不至破晓。她是千堆雪，我做泥泞长街，曙色一现，就彼此瓦解。

我深知自己罪孽，更不奢求久远。只是这日还是来得仓皇，茶未饮尽就变酸，我一句挽留都未吐出，佩姬就将我拒之门外，放逐孤岛。她的理由尚不如我当初，用名不符实的丈夫做挡箭牌，不过是厌倦了。可我早被她驯养，抛弃最后微末尊严，却只换来句，“普兰特先生，您该学着体面些。”她把茶水缓慢递给唇舌，婉约一如初见。背叛早萌芽在追忆里每一处柔软，她从未被情潮冲昏头脑，回应我胡言，只冷眼观我丑态，当我作消遣。我罪有应得。

曾肆虐的流言蜚语，伴随我和佩姬断绝来往而终结。人们总能找到新丑闻，也渐有更美丽年轻的女人出现，佩姬似乎被他们抛去脑后。伦敦的过时传闻不知如何飞往斯塔福德，父亲写来一封又一封信催我回去，字里行间痛心我还是受情爱所害。我回了封信，依旧推辞。我宁愿留在伦敦见证她和丈夫恩爱笃诚，也不愿回斯塔福德，浑浑噩噩度过此生。窗前流淌的歌，枕边开过的花，我都执意不肯放下。

我将自己活成淡漠的旁观者，用漫长岁月去博弈可能性。终归是我赢了，他们未能如愿，婚后第七年彻底分裂。失败的婚姻成了众人嘲笑佩姬的把柄。或许是光阴让纯粹蒙了灰，蒂固根深，又摇摇欲坠。身处劣势，如何不攻心计。我也学会趁人之危，向佩姬求婚，欲将她从舆论困境中解救。可是她拒绝，“普兰特先生，您是个好人，我配不上您。”她衣袖外露出一小截手腕，白净胜过蹁跹鸽群羽翼，几根青色血管就清晰埋在皮下，蜿蜒如蛇。我骤然想撕开它们，让里面液体都涌流，是否和主人一样冷，冷得人彻骨寒心。

我的痴念未能实现。她宁可将自己如滞销货物，随意抛售，下嫁给某个暴发户，也不理睬我。得不到的从来矜贵，我从未入过佩姬眼底。赠她的玫瑰又被退回，花瓣烂熟透红，是我血肉堆出峥嵘。我原谅她至无可转寰，又有何用。连她随丈夫搬离伦敦的消息，我也是最后一个知晓。她从此杳无音讯。

原来有生之年，我终不能幸免。汽笛的声音悠长豪阔地横过，海面掀起鱼鳞样银浪。我在一艘驶往印度的邮轮，和佩姬狭路相逢。我曾愿捧出心窍换玉碎，事到如今却缄默最怕是非，多迈一步都嫌太唐突。

怪我太唐突，执迷不悟，早知答案还反复追问。像极了那只裳凤蝶，自恃狂妄，却飞不过名为佩姬的渺茫沧海。等到脖颈上爬满青苔，才知晓早出尽贴身底牌。乘空去，败兴来，唏嘘一声，难为沧海。再自怨自艾，也被时间风化一身旖旎。仿佛独自走过喧哗唐宁街，一生热望渐次委于地。我自缚细茧，虽薄如蝉翼，仍挣扎得不为人知，直至粉身碎骨。


End file.
